whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand
Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand: The Calm of Desperation is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade that details for the first time the Black Hand... and the True Black Hand, whose influence extends well beyond the reach of the Sabbat. Although earlier Vampire books had featured options for characters who belonged to esoteric bloodlines or who had some knowledge of the greater World of Darkness, DSotBH was the first and only book to treat as default characters who hailed from obscure backgrounds and who had intimate, secret knowledge of the other, non-vampiric denizens of the World of Darkness. DSotBH is largely seen as the apotheosis of the "Vampions" era, in which Kindred and other supernaturals banded together across lines of sect and splat to fight against even greater evils: in this case, the alien Souleaters, which originated from the Deep Umbra. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Synonymous with terror and destruction, for centuries the Black Hand has struck fear in the still hearts of Camarilla's vampires. What would the members of that august sect give to know the role the Black Hand has played in its own history? The Black Hand is far more powerful than the Camarilla or even the Sabbat suspect, and its role tonight is even more critical than ever. :Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand includes: ::Extensive details on playing the ancient, powerful vampires of the Hand; ::The Black Hands place in the Shadowlands, the land of wraiths; and ::Three new bloodlines, including the Nagaraja, the Old Clan Tzimisce and the True Brujah. Chapter One: You Are One Of Us Now! This is the history of the Sabbt version of the Black Hand, the True Black Hand, its Internal Structure, and the Lexicon of the Sect. Chapter Two: Unlife Within the Black Hand This chapter explains life within the Black Hand. It's Ideology, Agenda, the Crusade. It talks about Joining the Black Hand, serving the Black Hand, how to gain power within the sect, secret practices, as well as Law and Order and Secret mysteries. Secret Practices Anele of Purification: Hand members who undergo extreme trials are given a vial of vitae from the Del'Roh. The practioners annoint themselves with the blood in hopes it will give them strength to succeed. The vitae is often awarded to those who atone for past dishonours as a symbol of respect and forgiveness. Blood Hunt Dance Macabre: This ritual requres members to dress as the dead and perform a ritualistic dance, similar ot the Sabbat's Dance Macabre. Death Heads are worn during the ritual as terrible music and chanting always accompany the dance. Sacrificial Offerings: Black Hand members often sacrifice living beings in respect for Caine and the Antediluvians. Young Kindred and/or Ghouls could be considered lesser or greater sacrifices dependent on how many. There is great ceremony involved which include chanting, music, a special service and even costuming. Vision Seeking: Ingesting LSD laced Blood to produce a vision in a way of seeking answers to questions of the soul. Amaranth Death's Head: The sliced face and front part of the skull of those assassinated by the Black Hand. Made into masks and used during the Danse Macabre. Often painted and decorated in some way. Oath of Loyalty: Some leaders of the Hand insist that operatives reaffirm their comittment to the Hand when they are given important missions. Spiritual Propaedeutics: Help in transitioning to a Path of Enlightenment from Humanity. Tess of Verification: With no secret handshakes or code words, the Black Hand uses a combination of body, eye, and mouth movements as well as word phrasing to indicate to others that they are in the same organization. Chapter Three: The Blood of Our Own Chapter Four: Building Better Bastards Chapter Five: Enoch, The City That Caine Built Chapter Six: Templates Appendix One: Those You Should Fear Appendix Two: The Hidden Agenda Background Information Memorable Quotes A truth that's told with bad intent bears all the lies you can invent. - William Blake, Auguries of Innocence The face was no longer bone, but animal - the face of a white wolf. "I forbid you nothing. Nothing," uttered the awful face. "You may go anywhere - you may open any door. But, little bird, remember that you must be prepared to accept whatever you find." The long jaws spread in a smile filled with teeth. - Peter Straub, Shadowland Foul deed will rise, though all the earth's o'erwhelm them, to men's eyes. - William Shakespeare, Hamlet Be not deceived with the first appearance of things, for show is not substance. - English proverb Doubt grows with knowledge. - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Spruche in Prosa Do not believe hastily: what harm quick belief can do. - Ovid The Forces of Darkness are always among us, child. And the Light cries out ever for vengeance. There is Light and there is Darkness: and I cannot rest until the Darkness is destroyed and the Light shines into the hearts of all...I fell from grace. Now I am condemned to walk the Shadow World. Once, it was I who cast the shadow... - The Spectre, Book of Magic #2 It is only the dead who do not return. - Bertrand Barere de Vieuzac,'' Speech'' This is when the night comes down, a hammer on an anvil, and the only absolution accepted is a legacy of brutality. A single note rings on and on and on. - James O'Barr, The Crow Book Two Wake, awake, for night is flying: the watchmen on the heights are crying. - Philipp Nicolai,'' Hymn'' Ex ungue leonem (From his claws one can tell a lion.) - Latin saying I love treason but hate a traitor. - Julius Caesar, Plutarch's Parallel Lives A cock has great influence on its own dung hill. - Publilius Syrus, Maxim 357 It is the common vice of all, in old age, to be too intent upon our interests. - Terence, Adelphoe Be careful what you show - and what you don't show. - Marlene Dietrich CI am better than my reputation. - Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller, Maria Stuart There is one great society alone on Earth; the noble living and the noble dead. - William Wordsworth, The Prelude And much of Madness, and more of Sin, and Horror the woul of the plot. - Edgar Allan Poe, The Conqueror Worm I was angry with my friend; I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe; I told it not, my wrath did grow. -William Blake, A Poison Tree Those who aim at great deeds must also suffer greatly. - Marcus Licinius Crassus, Plutarch's Parallel Lives We can endure neither our evils nor their cures. - Horace, Satires Sois mon frere ou je te tue. (Be my brother, or I will kill you.) - Sebastian Roch Nicolas Chamfort, from Carlyle, French Revolution My days among the dead are past; around me I behold, where'er these casual eyes are cast, the mighty minds of old. - Robert Southey, My Days Among the Dead are Past The deed is everthing, the glory nothing. - Johanne Wolfgang von Goethe, A High Mountain Range Sons of the dark and bloody ground. - Theodore O'Hara, The Bivouac of the Dead We live, not as we wish to, but as we can. - Menander, Lady of Andros There is another and a better world. - August Friedrich Ferdinand von Kotzebue, The Stranger The world wants to be deceived. - Sebastian Brant, The Ship of Fools Our ancestors are very good kind of folks; but they are the last people I should choose to have a visiting acquaintance with. - Richard Brinsley Sheridan, The Rivals Noblesse oblige (Rank has its obligations.) - Pierre Marc Gaston de Levis, Maxims and Reflections Iron hand in a velvet glove. - Charles V, attributed by Thomas Carlyle Who goeth a-borrowing goeth a-sorrowing - Thomas Tusser, August's Abstract And the Devil did grin, for his darling sin is pride that apes humility. - Samuel Taylor Coleridge, The Devil's Thoughts No Man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks. ''- Mary Wollstonecraft, A Vindication of the Rights of Men'' O nights and feasts of the gods! - Horace, Satires Fiat justitia ruat caelum (Let justice be done though the heavens should fall.) - Latin saying I shall be as secret as the grave. - Miquel de Cervantes, Don Quixote de la Mancha Characters Djuhah, Sabbat Seraph References Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1994 releases